


No Sooner Loved But They Sighed

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Philinda One Scene Challenge, Prom, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally going to their high school prom...it's only taken seven years. Inspired by 'Never Been Kissed', part of the 'Philinda One Scene Challenge'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sooner Loved But They Sighed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> So as part of the 'Philinda One Scene Challenge', I took the scene from 'Never Been Kissed' where Josie goes to see her brother before prom. I love, love, love Phil and Melinda's friendship and I wanted to extend that to this scene. I hope you like it, it was really cute to write! Enjoy! : )

Phil Coulson walked the familiar few steps to Melinda May’s childhood home and knocked on the front door. Looking up into the house, Phil was overwhelmed with old memories. He’d chipped a tooth climbing over that bannister. They’d sat with their legs hanging off that side of the roof, always talking about what the future would hold. He would write for the Times; she would photograph the world. Over the years, that memory had become nothing more than a wistful fantasy. Now it was actually happening.

 

“ _It’s open!”_

Phil pushed the door open, stepping inside the grand foyer of the May family home. There was no sign of Melinda and, thankfully, no sign of her mother. Phil stood awkwardly in his costume, adjusting the blue spandex of his suit where it clung a little too tight. His peers at South Glen High had relied on him for a prom theme, and ‘Heroes’ had immediately come to mind. It hadn’t been too much of a task to find his outfit; his Captain America costume was already hanging in his closet.  

 

“My, my, Captain. Don’t you look dashing?”

 

Phil chuckled, raising his eyes to catch Melinda coming down the stairs. He hadn’t known what to expect from her costume, although he _had_ expected the security guards to frisk her for weapons. A beautiful gown, with a bodice cutting low on the tops of her breasts and a skirt that grazed the floor was definitely a surprise. Curls gently framed her face; a simple gold chain adorned her neck. Phil felt his jaw go slack.

 

“You look…”

 

“…dorky, I know,” Melinda said, wrinkling her nose as she twirled in her dress. “Barton’s going as Robin Hood, so I offered to go as Maid Marian to match. I thought about going as Peggy Carter, but I figured you’d be the only one who understood.”

 

He nodded dimly, pushing aside thoughts about how _they_ would have matched. Phil suddenly wished he had pockets to shove his hands into, anything to stop them from sweating so much. He shouldn’t worry, tonight he was Captain America: the world’s first superhero. He didn’t get nervous over girls; he was too busy saving the world.

 

Then Melinda walked over and ran a hand over the star on his chest. Suddenly breathing became an issue. “I remember the first time we played Captain America. Your Dad made a shield out of a dustbin lid. You finally got a metal one.”

 

His head bobbed again, raising his shield bearing arm to show it off. “I finally get to be Cap. All my dreams are coming true.” Phil swallowed, trying to gain a little control. “This is what I’ve always wanted, Melinda. To have my name on a by-line. It’s all happening, and it’s all because of you.”

 

“I’ve always had your back. Even if that means I have to finally attend a high school prom.”

 

They shared a laugh, standing awkwardly in her foyer. A few weeks ago he thought this assignment would have ruined his entire career. But then Melinda had jumped in to save him, as she always did. Back at their real high school, she’d always stopped the football players from beating him and the cheerleaders from picking on him. Now she’d pushed aside law school to help him out, even blown the dust off her old camera to get the shots he needed. He may wear Captain America’s suit, but she was his real hero.

 

“Give me one minute and then we can go,” Melinda said, one foot stepping back. “I just need to grab my camera. Don’t want to miss a moment of Phil Coulson, the world’s first superhero.”

 

He watched her run up the stairs, not an easy feat in that dress. Smiling, Phil turned to wait on the porch. His hands were still sweating. He was probably nervous over the prospect of _Prom_. At seventeen he’d dressed up in his tuxedo; had the second prettiest girl in the whole school as his date. He could still remember the giddy feeling in his chest as he had paced, waiting for the limousine to turn up.

 

Phil looked to the house next door at the very spot where he’d waited, where he’d _waited_. Where he’d stood as they had hurled eggs from a moving car. Phil continued to stare until the image of that tearful young man was joined by someone else.

 

Melinda had boycotted prom, preferring a trip to the movies. She’d helped clean the egg yolk off his jacket and they’d sat and watched old movies until her mother had come home. He had never summoned up the courage to ask his true high school crush to prom, hadn’t even worked up the nerve to kiss her while her head rested on his shoulder. But they’d grown up, grown together. He wasn’t a scared kid anymore.  

 

“Okay, I’m ready.” He was blinded by the flash of Melinda’s camera before he even saw her. When he could see again, he was still blinded by her beauty. As he always was. “Come on, Captain. Let’s go to prom.”

 

“Ladies first.”

 

Although they’d separate when they got to the school, Phil still felt like he was taking his high school crush to prom. Maybe this time he’d even get a dance.


End file.
